My New Family
by ArcherBatGhost
Summary: Danny's parents died in a fiery explosion. He escapes to his millionaire uncle Bruce Wayne's in Gotham. There he starts a new life. (Probably never going to finish) -Ghost
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Danny POV

I was about to walk into my house after a ghost fight, when there was a flash of pink light and I was thrown backwards into the building across the street. I look at the flaming inferno that used to be my house and ran. I didn't want to go to Vlad's so I decided to go to my uncle's place in Gotham. My mom had a half-brother that is another billionaire; I don't know where my parents keep on meeting these rich people, named Bruce Wayne. As I was running my left eye was hurting but I knew that I could see through it so that meant that I wasn't blind in that eye. When I reached the city limits I could hear a certain fruitloop's laughs.

Wayne Manor

Dick POV

Bruce and I were watching the news, when there was a special news report from a town called Amity Park. I felt Bruce tense at the sound of this and I wonder why.

"The Fenton Works have exploded with the loss of Jack and Maddie Fenton with their daughter Jazz Fenton. Tucker Foley and Sam Mason were also in the house when it went up in flames. The Fenton's son Daniel Fenton seems to be missing but we believe that he is also dead." When the news report ended I notice that Bruce got up and left room. Before he left the room I saw his face, he had a look of sadness and determination on his face. I knew that he didn't believe that kid was dead. I wonder what really bothered him; I mean it couldn't be about the family that just died. If it was then what is so special about this Daniel kid anyway.

Br/

It has been three days since Bruce locked himself in his study, probably looking for the kid. There was a knock at the front door that broke me out of my thoughts. Alfred went to open it and when he did there was a guy standing there leaning on the side of the door frame looking exhausted. He was about 6 foot; wearing a black hoodie with the hood up and a pair of dark blue jeans with tears on them. He seemed skinny for a guy his size but I could tell that there was some muscle under his clothes. I let my gaze go back up to his face; he had jet black hair that hangs over one of his eyes. His eyes were what caught my attention the most, his eyes were icy blue like crystals. I saw wisdom in his eyes, but also such fearlessness and wariness. A seasonal fighter was my first thought of him, so I was suspicious of him.

"Can I help you sir?" Alfred asked

"Yes I was wondering if this is Wayne Manor?" the guy replied

"Yes it is, sir why do want to know if this Wayne Manor?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to Bruce."

Bruce? "Why do you want talk to Master Bruce? What is your name sir?" Alfred questioned

The guy looks shocked for a moment then he looks down to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry my name is…"We didn't hear it when Bruce's voice came down the hallway.

"Who's at the door, Alfred?" Bruce asks, when he walks into the room. When he sees the guy at the door he freezes.

"Danny?" Bruce questions.

The guy looks up and at Bruce and smiles. "Hey Uncle Bruce."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bruce's POV

I was shocked; there standing in my doorway was my nephew. I was starting to get worried that I wouldn't be able to find him. He just vanished into thin air after the incident. When I looked him over, I didn't see any life threatening injuries, but there was a wet spot on his upper arm. I shrugged it off thinking it was nothing to worry about.

"Hey Bruce", Danny's voice cut through my thoughts.

"I know you are not a very trusting person but could I come in?"

"Oh yeah", remembering that he was still standing outside.

"You can come in, Danny. Hey, Alfred why don't you show Danny to his room."  
>Noticing how pale he is and the bags under his eye.<p>

"Sure, Master Bruce", Turning to Danny. "This way Master Danny"

"Alfred, it's just Danny." Danny told Alfred as he followed him through the halls. I was following because I kind of worried about Danny; I mean he just saw his family go up in smoke. When we reached the room, Danny nearly ran to the bed. He must have been really tired. Alfred left to get something for Danny to eat; I went over to sit next to him. He looked up and smiled when I approached him. I noticed that the smile didn't reach his eyes, he was still mourning about his parents.

"How are you feeling Danny?" I asked when I sat down next to him. After a moment of silence Danny answered "Okay I guess, after the initial shock. Then I got angry at the person that did this in the first place."

"Wait you know the person that did this?"

"Yes, now I need to stitch this cut up before the blood gets anywhere else."

"Do you want me to go get Alfred to bring a first aid kit?" I asked wondering how I missed something big enough that needed stitches then I remember the wet spot on his arm. "Don't need to do that, I brought a first aid kit with me, you can tell the kid that he can come out now." While taking out a kit from his pocket in his hoodie.

"Hey, I'm not a kid!" Dick yelled when he jumped from the rafters on the ceiling.

"For the record I am 10 years old and I can probably kick your butt." Dick said continuing his rant. Danny chuckled and said

"Bruce I like your kid, but does he have a name."

"Oh he isn't my kid, I adopted him after…" I trailed because that was a very painful memory for me and Dick, and I didn't want to visit that thought again.

"Anyways his name is Richard Grayson." I said watching Dick pace and ranting at Danny, who probably wasn't even listening to Dick. The past three days that I was locked in my study I started thinking about adopting Danny, seeing how that he's my nephew and all and I also think Dick would like to have an older brother to watch over him.

"What the heck is THAT?" Dick all but yelled at the top of his lungs. I was confused at what he saying, when I looked at Danny seeing that he was prepping the three inch gash for stitches.

"Uhh, it looks like a cut to me." Danny replied to Dick. The look on Dick's face was pretty humorous when Danny replied to Dick like he was some naïve kid. I looked back at Danny's arm after Dick stomped out of the room. The cut was on the upper part of his arm, the cut looked pretty deep. There was blood going down Danny's arm in streams.

"Hey Bruce would you mind if you can cleaned my arm up, so I can get the needle ready."

"Sure, Danny" I said grabbing a wet washcloth. Cleaning Danny's arm I realized that Danny had scars running up and down his arm, it was startling that he had so many. "Danny where did get this?"

"It was from a guy that was mugging a poor woman and well I stopped him."

"Not that Danny, these where did you get all these scars?" I asked looking at the boy.

"I uh…" Danny started looking down at his lap. After a moment of silence Danny broke it by saying

"I have enemies Bruce, enemies that want to kill me."

"How come I never heard of this?" I asked while I kneeled in front of the boy, trying to get him to look me in the eye.

"That's because my mom and dad never knew it." He said looking away from me. But I could see it, the pain in his eyes.

"Well, let me help you with those enemies of yours Danny, I have some friends pretty high up on the ladder." I said standing up.

"No" was the reply that I got.

"No?" I asked looking at the boy that finished stitching his arm.

"Yes, no Bruce I can handle it on my own." And I knew he could, I could tell that he trained in some sort of martial arts by the way he moved so gracefully.

"Why wouldn't you let me help you Danny?" I asked the person sitting in front of me.

"Because Bruce one of my enemies was the one that killed everybody." He said looking straight into my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"_Because Bruce one of my enemies was the one that killed everybody." He said looking straight into my eyes._

**Bruce's POV**

"What?" I asked in total shock.

"And you what that fruitloop is still on the loose." Danny said starting to get angry about it.

"Why hasn't he been arrested already?" I asked Danny.

"Bruce" Danny sighed "How can you arrest someone that's already dead?" Danny asked looking at the floor.

"Wait the guy is dead already, you umm… you didn't kill him right?"I asked Danny. He snapped his head up and glared, it even rivaled mine.

"No, he was already dead for 20 years; he just wanted revenge on my dad for accidently killing him and marrying the love of his life. Now Bruce it's been a long day and I would like to go to bed, okay." He said looking at the floor again.

"Yeah, okay." I said leaving the room and shutting the door behind me. 'I need to look at the security cameras of the accident to see what Danny isn't telling me anyway.'

**Danny's POV**

After Bruce left, I let a tired sigh escape my lips. 'I know Bruce is trying to help me but he can't protect me from Vlad. Vlad is my responsibility to take care of.' I just lay down on the bed when my ghost sense went off. I jumped off the bed and got into a battle stance just when the windows blew in and in flew in Skulker. "Well if isn't the Ghost Child." Skulker said with a sneer. "Well if it isn't the Ghost Zone's 'worst' hunter." I said with a smirk. Skulker grabbed my arm before I could even react. "You'd pay for that whelp." Skulker growled out before throwing me towards the glass. I shielded my eyes from the glass as I rolled through it. "What is it Skulker no 'I'll have my pelt on your wall' this time." I said after getting up from the floor. "Well my employer told me that need to bring you back alive." Skulker replied. "Hey what are you doing?" Skulker yelled. I was inching closer to the Fenton Thermos while Skulker was talking. I made move to lunge towards the thermos when Skulker grabbed my collar. "My employer told me to bring you back alive, but he didn't say anything about you being damaged." He growled in my face. Then he flung me through the door into hall wall, next to Bruce and Dick.

**Bruce's POV**

I didn't get far down the hall when I heard a crash coming from Danny's room. I turned around and ran towards the room. Once I reached the room, the doors flew open and Danny flying through the doorway into the wall. I winced when he hit the floor, I was about to go see if Danny was okay when Dick came running down the hall, yelling what was going on. I was about to tell him that I didn't know I noticed a bright flash of blue light and Danny wasn't on the floor anymore. I saw Danny walking from the room holding a weird thermos thing.

"Daniel, you are going to answer some question." I told him sternly. He gave me a sheepish smile. "Okay, Bruce. I was going to tell you eventually, just not this soon." He told me. He started to walk down the hall, when he turned back around came up to me.

"Which way is the living room?" he asked.

**A/N Sooo sorry about not getting this out and also about being short- Ghost**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Third POV**

All the way to the living room, Bruce was tense and Dick had a dazed look on his face. The tension was still pretty high when they reached the living room. Everyone sat done except Danny and Alfred went to go get the first aid kit.

"Let's start this off by what the heck was THAT?" Bruce yelled/asked

"That was a ghost" Danny said with a blank expression.

"And why was it attacking you?" Bruce asked.

At this question Danny started to look sheepish and Alfred comes back with the first aid kit.

"Master Daniel, I need you to take off your shirt to get to your other wounds," Alfred told Danny.

"Okay," Danny said kind of cautious and took off his shirt. There covering Danny's whole chest were scars, mostly bladed and burned, that criss cross over each other. Alfred starts taking the glass out of the cuts from the fight.

"The ghost was targeting me because I was the weakest out of the family and that I was the only prey that got away from that particular ghost. Before you ask my family is a bunch of ghost hunters that made a freaking portal in our basement." Danny said.

**Bruce's POV**

What Danny said in his room come rushing back to me in a blur. The enemies that want him dead are ghost that want revenge, revenge for what I don't know. I will have to ask Danny about it later. You can't you arrest something that's dead it will just get out and from the scars that are on Danny's chest said that he had to learn how to fight and quickly at that or he would have died. The silence and my thoughts were broken by a familiar ring tone. I groaned thinking what could _they _possibly want now. I picked up the phone and answer.

"What do you want _Wally_?" I asked


End file.
